The New Girl
by alyssam333
Summary: Bella Swan moved from town to town with her mother for years ever since her parents divorced. Every town awaited a new personality for her to try: Preppy Cheerleader, Goth Chick, Band Geek,etc. Now her mother wants her to move back to Forks to stay with her father. Will Bella be able to do the one thing she's never done before? Be herself?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The plane just landed, and I was walking over to the baggage claim. It's been years since I've been in Forks, and I was nervous to start school here. Sure I've been to at least a dozen schools and moved to a number of towns, but this time my mom assured me I would be finishing my high school career in Forks. Every school and town I have moved to in the past I always knew I wouldn't stay long, and that meant I could pretend to be whoever I wanted to be and no one would ever know who I really was.

"Bella!"

I looked over to see my dad calling my name. I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Charlie! I missed you. I haven't seen you since Christmas. How are you?"

"I'm good Bells, now come on we better get going. Billy and Jacob are waiting at the house to see you. You remember them right?" Of course I remembered Jacob. We were best friends before I left Forks over 7 years ago. I wondered what he looked like now.

"Yeah Dad I remember the Blacks'"

Charlie grabbed my bags and we headed to his police cruiser. Charlie was the town's police chief and probably the most overprotective Dad in the world. When I was 9 he taught me the importance of "stranger danger", along with teaching me self-defense moves and made me carry around a bottle of pepper spray. So far I haven't used the self-defense moves or pepper spray and I didn't plan on using them anytime soon. When we arrived at the house my dad and I carried up my bags and walked inside. I froze when I saw him. I couldn't believe it Jacob had changed so much since when we were kids. Before he was just a small immature boy, but now he could be an Abercrombie model. After a few seconds of staring I snapped out of my daze.

"Hey Jakey"

He smiled and said, "Hey Bellie." Those were our nicknames for each other when we were young. He walked over to me and gave me a hug. He looked up at me with his gorgeous smile and said,

"I missed you so much Bella"

"I missed you too Jake"

For the rest of the evening we just sat and talked about old memories of childhood. When Jake and Billy had to go, Jacob said, "See you tomorrow at school Bellie"

"Ok see you tomorrow Jake"

I spent the next 3 hours unpacking and thinking about school the next day. Every night before starting a new school I would think about what personality I would adopt, but I decided this time I would just be myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm at 6:00 a.m. Here we go. New town, new me. Except this time everything would be different. I quickly toke a shower and straightened my frizzy hair. Then I threw on some tight dark wash jeans, my favorite light blue cotton sweater, and a pair of black converse. By 7:05 I was eating my cereal at the kitchen table and going over everything I needed for the first day.

_Notebooks_

_Extra pencils_

_Pens _

"Hey Bells." I looked up to see my dad in his police uniform.

"Morning Dad."

"Do u want a ride to school." Realizing I don't have a car I immediately took him up on his offer.

"Yeah, thanks Dad."

Before I knew it we were in my Dad's cruiser on our way to my new school. I was mentally giving myself a pep talk.

_You can do this_

_You have done this so many times before_

As we were pulling into the entrance my dad says, "So Bells, I won't be home until late tonight so are you ok to make dinner?"

"Yeah, dad I'm good. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. See you later."

I got out of the car and my dad drove away. I looked up and saw the usual cliques of girls and guys crowding around the front of the building. I walked to the office to get my schedule suddenly aware of all the stares I was getting. I guess being the new girl in a small town was front page news to these people. The secretary gave me my schedule and my first class was AP Calculus. I never had a problem with school. I was pretty smart for my age and I guess school just came really easy to me. I walked in the classroom and sat in an open seat in the back, next to a girl with short brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Jessica, What's your name?"

"Bella."

"So how is your first day so far?"

"It's ok."

"Do you, um, want to sit with my friends and I at lunch?"

"Sure" I mean it's not like I had anyone else asking for lunch invitations.

The teacher walked in and we stopped talking and starting paying attention. An hour later I got up and walked to the door when Jessica said, "See you at lunch Bella"

Next class was English. I loved to write so this was easily my favorite class. A little later it was finally lunch, and Jessica immediately spotted me and called my over.

"Hey Bella. These are my friends, Lauren, Mike, Angela, Eric, and Kyle. Guys this is Bella, she's in my calculus class." I was greeted to a chorus of hellos and sat down next to Jessica. They started asking me about my life and interests. I told them about all my moving around with my mother. All of a sudden my eyes were covered with a pair of strong hands.

"Guess who."

"Hey Jake" I said, laughing.

"I haven't seen you all day, Bella."

"I know this sucks. What do you have after lunch?"

"Umm Biology" I said after I pulled out my schedule.

"Oh I have history, we better have a class together"

"Yeah I know."

"Well I have to go. See you later Bellie"

"Bye Jakey."

When the bell rang I headed to biology. I walked in and froze. About 10 feet away I saw the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. He had tousled bronze hair and piercing bright green eyes. I noticed the only open seat was next to him and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I was never really good in the boyfriend department. As I walked to the open seat he flashed me an adorable crooked smile.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen."

"Hi. M-my name is uh Bella S-swan" I said as I turned a deep red color. Curse my blushing.

He smiled at my blushing and I felt extremely embarrassed. I turned away from him as I sat down and his face fell into a slight frown. The teacher walked in an announced there would be a project due Friday. It was a partner project which you would complete with your lab partner.

"Bella, would you like to come over my house tonight to work on the project? You can stay for dinner too, my mother is making pasta."

"Um yeah that sounds good" I said with a smile.

He gave me his number and told me he would text me later about meeting tonight. I walked to my next class and saw Jake.

"Jake! We have Spanish together!"

"Yay I knew we had to have at least one class together" He said with a smile.

We sat in the back and talked until the teacher walked in. After Spanish I had gym. I was not athletic so this did not appeal to me. We were playing volleyball this week apparently. I looked around the class to find Jessica and Mike calling me over to where they were standing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward standing with a tall blond girl and a very tall, muscular guy. Edward was staring right at me and I quickly looked away. Once we started playing I could not, for my life, serve the ball. Mike went over to me and showed me how to, while putting his hands on my arms. I could have sworn I heard Edward growl. After a few more tries I finally got it over the net. After gym I walked to my locker, and saw Edward coming up to me.

"Hello Bella, so you can come over my house at 6:00 and here is my address" he said while handing me a small piece of paper.

"Ok, see y-you later." Ugh why couldn't stop stuttering around this boy!

"Bye Bella" He said with a genuine smile.

I walked out to the parking lot, when the thought hit me. I was going to Edward Cullen's house. And I was going to meet his parents.

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction story so please bare with me(: I love reading fanfiction and decided to write my own story. I will try to update as much as I can. I play softball and I have 3 tournaments for the next 3 weekends so I will probably update again sometime next week before Friday. Thanks for reading my story! Oh and sorry for any grammar mistakes! **


End file.
